Technological development has resulted in touch-screen computing devices that execute touch-based software applications becoming mainstream. With touch-screen devices, users experience a unique human-machine interaction. Such computing devices enable interaction that would be difficult or overly complex with conventional input devices, such as a mouse or keyboard. Although there are a variety of touch-screen devices available on the market, appropriate software is lacking or is device specific. Further, applications are specifically designed to enable touch-based input, making non-touch-based applications difficult to use on touch-screen devices.